The Messer Chronicles: Hogwarts Bound
by Meum Cerebrum Nocet
Summary: It was a moment, the moment really, that changed everything for Lily. Nothing from that point on would ever be the same.


_**Summary:**_ _It was a moment,_ the _moment really, that changed everything for Lily. Nothing from that point on would ever be the same._

* * *

 **The Messer Chronicles**

 **Hogwarts Bound**

* * *

 _Change is the only constant_

 _~Proverb_

* * *

It all happened so fast. The discovery, the visit, the trip, the sorting. Looking back it seemed like only a couple of weeks. In reality, it was several months. But everything was so life changing and momentous and she was just getting her head around one event before another occurred and her life was changed yet again.

It begun with an innocent trip to the nearby playground. Lily and her older sister Petunia had visited this park quite regularly. It was almost part of their regular routine. ON that particular day, Lily decided to try out some of her newly acquired talents. In the recent months, Lily had discovered she could do some pretty remarkable things. She had found that she could move objects without touching them, simply by looking at them. She could make flowers bloom and plants grow faster than natural.

Lily had been excited and fascinated by these new abilities and had readily shown her parents. They were not as excited as Lily, and had even cautioned her against showing others. They explained that, while they thought these talents made Lily special, others may not be so kind and be quite concerned about her abilities. Since then, Lily had stopped showing her parents, but she continued to practice, hone, and discover her talents.

She did as much at the park that day, earning an admonishment from her sister Petunia. However, it also resulted in a dirty and tattered boy about her age coming forward and claiming that Lily's talents were in fact instances of magic and that Lily was a witch.

Lily couldn't believe it!

She'd read stories and fantasy tales and imagined herself in and amongst those worlds. She'd never truly believed that those stories and tales could be real. And more than that, she was a part of it! It was fantastical!

Almost immediately after that proclamation, Lily began restructuring her world. Things that she had previously believed to be absolute truth and fact, were no longer such. Fairy tale creatures did exist! Magic was possible! With those few brief words, Lily's previous beliefs and knowledge were completely shaken. Instantly, Lily had questions. She wanted to know what the new truths of the world were.

Over the next few days, weeks, months, Lily spent increasing amounts of time with the boy who had so shaken her world, Severus Snape. She asked him all her questions, all the things she wanted, needed, to know about this new world. What she learned was absolutely amazing. There was an entire magical government, complete with a building and even a Minister! And it wasn't just in Britain, but all over the world! Lily couldn't believe that such a complex web was kept secret from the rest of the world so completely.

But what really intrigued Lily was when Severus mentioned the magical school that was established to help instruct magical children in the use of magic. That really excited Lily. There was a place where others like her learned how to hone their skills and abilities. Lily hoped and prayed that she would be allowed to go to that school. It quickly became her hearts greatest desire and something that she excitedly awaited.

* * *

From midnight on the day of Lily's eleventh birthday, she barely got a wink of sleep. She was far to excited for what would come that day. She was positive that today would be a very special day, another life-changing day. Severus had carefully explained that students got their welcome letters to Hogwarts at eleven. If a letter didn't come, then that person was not going to Hogwarts; they didn't have enough magic to be taught at the school.

Lily chose to ignore that latter claim. It would not happen. Lily would be getting a letter. She would be going to Hogwarts; She would learn magical skills and hone her abilities. It wasn't even a possibility that when she went down to check the mail that morning there wouldn't be an elegantly scripted envelope and letter. She was absolutely sure of it.

Finally, a respectable, if still slightly early, hour arrived and Lily, despite her sleepless night, sprung out of bed. She pulled a comb through her hair, ridding it of any possible bed head. She put on her nicest dress, her Sunday church dress, and brushed her teeth until they shone. Once she was sure that she looked her absolute best, she carefully made her way downstairs.

Sitting at the kitchen table, nose buried into newspaper and a large, steaming cup of coffee, was Lily's father. Her mother was humming to herself as she bustled around the kitchen, preparing breakfast and lunch. Neither parent noticed Lily as she slid through the kitchen and headed towards the front door. Lily had never really paid attention to when the mail arrived, having never received a letter or package herself. However, Lily assumed that he mail got there early. Her father's newspaper was always delivered first thing in the morning. Surely, the mail was the same thing.

Lily excitedly pulled open the door and, standing on her tippy toes, checked the mailbox. She was a little too short to see into the box, so she had to rely on her sense of feel. She moved her hand throughout the space, opening and closing her hand in the hopes of grabbing onto the letter. However, she came up with nothing. Still, Lily forged on.

"What are you doing, Lily darling?" the voice of her father asked. Lily turned her attention away from the mailbox and back towards the front door. Standing in the opening, a look of mirth on his face was her father. He had nicely groomed bright red hair, shimmering green eyes, and a freshly pressed shirt and trousers.

Lily looked slightly sheepish, but promptly responded.

"I'm checking the mail. My friend Severus said I'd be getting a special gift in the mail today for my eleventh birthday." Lily hadn't told her parents she was a witch or that there was an entire magical community hiding in plain sight. She especially hadn't told her parents that there was a special magical school that she was desperately hoping to get into.

"Ah, well the mailman doesn't usually deliver the mail until about 9:00 and it's only 6:30. You'll have to wait a little longer, Lily darling." Her father gently patted her on the head, then used that hand to direct the young rosette back inside. "Your Mum's made a truly delicious birthday breakfast. How about we wait for the mail and dig into that."

Lily sighed at this revelation, but allowed her father to gently guide her back into the house. For the next few hours, Lily was clearly on edge. Every little noise outside had her shooting up from her spot on the couch and heading towards the door and the mailbox. Every time, her father would chuckle from behind his newspaper.

Finally, at 9:21, Lily heard the distinct sound of footsteps coming up the walkway, towards the door. This time, Lily was able to contain herself and remain on the couch. She wanted to wait until she heard the mailbox open and close, then the mailman's retreat. Then she would jump up and go check the mailbox and rescue her letter from Hogwarts.

However, that was not what ended up happening. Instead of dropping off mail, the person outside knocked on the door. Lily felt her heart drop. It wasn't the mailman but a door-to-door salesman. She remained on the couch as her father went to answer the door.

'The mail had better arrive son,' Lily thought. She grumbled under her breath about being made to wait for such an important piece of information. It was just not right!

"Lily, darling," her father called from the door. Lily was so upset about having to wait for the mail that she didn't think much of her father calling her. Normally, Lily played little to no role in dealing with door-to-door salesmen; being called by her father now, was strange. Lily, however, was so distracted that it didn't register.

She slowly made her way towards the door. When she got there, she was a little surprised at who was standing at the door. In her, albeit limited, experience, salesmen were just that. Men. However, the person standing at the door was a woman. She was dressed very strangely. She wore a deep purple dress that looked like it belonged in a period long passed. Lily was slightly on edge, but, due to her upbringing, she tried to treat the woman as nicely as possible.

"Hello, ma'am," Lily spoke to the woman, trying to smile as genuinely as possible.

"Hello, Lily," the woman responded, "My name is Minerva McGonagall. I'm a professor at a very special school. I am here today hoping to talk to you and your family about your possible attendance. You father said I should ask you first if that would be okay."

Lily was momentarily speechless. In everything that Severus had said to Lily, he had never mentioned that a professor could or would come visit her. Lily didn't know if this arrival was a good sign of a bad one. There was only one way for Lily to truly find out.

"That's fine with me," Lily spoke. She then moved aside in a sign that stated that the woman, Minerva, was being welcomed inside. The woman smiled and stepped into the house. Lily and her father showed the woman to the family sitting room and everyone took their seats. The woman began by asking Lily's father if he had ever witnessed strange behaviour or acts exhibited by Lily. He was initially hesitant but, knowing what she did, Lily encouraged her father. The more he could make it seem like Lily was extraordinarily magical, the greater the likelihood of her being accepted to Hogwarts.

"Did you ever wonder what it was about Lily that made those things happen?" Minerva asked. Her father shrugged. He had clearly never really given it much thought. Minerva simply nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, Mr. Evans," she spoke, weighing her words and speaking very carefully, "the reason Lily behaved the way she did was because of magic. Your daughter is a witch." She allowed the statement to hang in the room, obviously waiting for her father's response to this revelation.

He smiled down at Lily. Minerva, who had been very tense moments before, relaxed.

"We always knew Lily was special. I guess we just never realised how much." He then turned his attention back to Minerva. "This school that you teach at, is it for witches? Will you be teaching Lily magic there?" His voice sounded genuinely curious about what would happen to his daughter next.

"Yes," Minerva responded, "I teach at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is a school for others like Lily, those with magic. They are instructed in several magical subjects including Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and History of Magic. She will learn how to use and control her magical abilities." At the end of her answer she fished out a letter. She then handed it to Lily's father.

"The letter should explain everything, but if you have any questions there is an address you can write to. You can put your letter in the normal mail and it will get to the right people." Her father nodded, then set the letter aside. Lily desperately wanted to rip it open and read it, but she momentarily refrained.

Lily was going to Hogwarts! She would learn how to be a witch!

This, she could feel, was the start of something big. From that point on, her life would never be the same.

 _The End_


End file.
